The Search For Dipper
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: post - Weirdmagedon. Bill was killed...but Dipper was lost. Cast adrift in the digital sea...his friends will have to get him back...but the natives are restless..and dark forces are at work...not everyone will be coming home... An idea given by ImperialStar


**The Search For Dipper**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Ford licked his lips as he aimed the quantum destabilizer at the back of a celebrating Bill, he had to be careful...he only had one shot at this...

Neither her nor Dipper noticed the goofy looking Bell behind them coming to life-

**SLASH**

Or the Business suite wearing creature with no face silently slicing the bell in two, silencing it forever...

Oblivious to what was going behind him, Ford finished preparations-

**ZAP!**

**BOOM!**

Bill Cipher was dead...

"DIPPER! TAKE COVER! THE BLAST RADIUS IS GREATER THE I THOU-

**BOOM!**

...And so was most of the town...

...

No one sees the giant bubble bearing a certain twins star break free from it's shackle thanks to the shockwave...or fly away into the middle of one of the many portals opening up due to the stress Bill's demise had on the walls of reality... no one saw it began to break up and collapse as it's master's life force began to dissipate...leaving it's sole occupant to the tender mercies of an uncaring and alien new world..

No one saw as Mable Pines was effectively banished from her home forever...

...

Ford groaned...he crawled out of the debris...his head still spinning...he looked around...the town was in ruins...charred corpses everywhere...but he thought nothing of that- the multiverse had shown him his fair share of carnage after all -No, all he cared about...

"Dipper?! Dipper where are you?! Dipper, ANSWER ME!" He screamed...

But he didn't...

...

Dipper Pines groaned...what had happened? He remembered...Ford...a Bell tower...BILL!

He quickly jumped up in panic...and then panicked even more! He was NAKED! Fortunately, he still had his hat, so he used it to cover his shame...

He quickly looked around...and tried to calm his panic by taking not of the situation:

1: He was in a forest

2: the journals had followed him to wherever he was and were right by him.

3: He was all alone, so thankfully no one can see his nudity.

Dipper let's out a relieved sigh as he puts his hat back on, he'd need his arms for other things. It was awkward and a little embarrassing to have his doodle exposed to the world...but he needed to focus on finding out where he was, getting back home, and above all SURVIVE.

He walked over to the bushes where the journals lay...

Meanwhile, two baby digimon watched from said bushes. Jyarimon cocked it's head, "Why is that girl not wearing any fur?" He asked confused. Cocomon shrugged, "Beats me, but I'm hungry and that tiny seed and itty-bitty nuts she's packing look tasty."

He jumped out of the bush and bite 'her' tiny 'seed' and itty-bitty 'nuts'. Dipper looked at the monster chomped on his genitals for a second...the he screamed in pain...

...which of course attracted the attention of a sleeping Kuwagamon...

And Dipper's day just went downwards from there...

...months later...

Ford sighed; the world had been saved, Bill killed, his life's worked vindicated, legitimized and made public globally...

This SHOULD have been a victory...

...but it wasn't. He'd severely underestimated how much Bill had tied himself to the physical plane when he'd made himself 'flesh and blood', the cascade resonance had banished his minions back tot he nightmare realm...but it had totaled Gravity Falls as well...almost the entire town and the surrounding area's were wiped out...

And now, there were portals rifts breaking out everywhere! They weren't doing anything yet...but he didn't think all the natural disasters popping up at the same time they showed up was 'coincidence'...

As for the twins...

Ford sighed, no one had seen hide nor hair of them since that day. Thankfully, Dipper had left a trail to follow through a partially closed rift. He hadn't been able to follow him before it closed, but he had gathered enough data to begin creating an algorithm to find him.

...as for Mable? Well...she was dead...wasn't she? Yes, that man...**S**am **Lenderman**\- Yes, he told them he saw her die in the blast. No...need...yes, no need to to double-check his story! Life happens, best just to forget about her and focus on finding Dipper! Yep, that was what that nice man told them, he not suspicious or extraordinary at all! At least...he think he wasn't...what did he look like again? He...he couldn't really recall...̴̡̤̪̻̗͖͈̺̮̬̝̖͂͆͗͛ͅ.̷͇̘͎̲͕̥̲̦̮͇̺̠͙̀̒.̵̞͓͌̈́͛͐͛̋̚͠.̴͔̩̟̺̮͇̱̣͇͙̒̽̅͗.̶̨̰̣̭̠̠̲̐̎̀̕͜͠͠.̴͓͈̪͕̺͕͓̩͎͂̍͛̀̈́̈́͘͘͜.̵̩̺̲̰͈͍̠͎̞̩̊͊̍̓̀͝.̷̛̝̗̂̽̒͌̀̑͗̔́̚.̸̡̨̞̝̟̳͚̹̺̜̠̻͓̻̀̎̀͋̀͑̓̀̋͋́̆̕͘͝.̵̧̡̭̭̪̫̙̥͈̞̗͉͆͋̋̏̓͒.̷͇̪̹̘͓̟̪̻̮̞̹͉̖̩̭͛̈́̈̋͑͘.̴̢̬́̓̈́̍̽̉̄.̵̭̳̰͈͈͖̰̃̿̂̊̿̇̍͘̚.̸̬̭̜̘͂͐͂̄̑́̆̉͝ͅ.̸̰̝̤̲̼̟̬͉̙̏̔̓͗̈́̃̅͘̚͘͝.̵̨̬̮̟̖̫̼̮̙͍̜̦͔̬̻͂̑̑̒.̵̛̤̜͔̮̤̬͙̟̜̹̬̉́̂͂͒̅̎̓͝͝ͅ.̴̨͉̖͍̺̹͚̀́.̷̢̢̣̟̲͚͖̯͔̙̩̐͆̍̂̉̕̕͝.̴̛̛͓̹̳͇̞̳͒͊̈́͐̽̍̊̐̉̉̅̎.̶̧̟̺͓̪̗͖̗̟͌̇̅̀̀̎̀̓̃̋̇̽͘͝.̸̨̞͎̹̘͎̼̻͔̠̟̻̝͊͊̽́͠.̸̡̛̭̟̘͙̟̣̻̎̂̔̀̏͂͂̎̔̈́̕͜.̵̡͔̞̭͙̤͍̘͕̣͊.̴̡͉̯̻̃͌̿̉͒͑̓͑̈́̀̆̑́̓̕.̵̛̙̬̦͚̜̬̏͆͊̓̑̉͝.̸̼͉̯̪͈͉͆͋͊͋̌̃͗̐̅̈́̀͗͛͊̕.̵̨̭̖̺͓̥̹̜͎͈̰̖̟͆̉̀̉̋͜͜͠.̵̝̩̯͎̹̤͊̾̽̓̀̏̏̓͜.̵̡̜̬͔̺̙̤̥̻̍̌̈̀̓͂͛̉͋̏̕͘̕̚.̸̧̨̬̘̲̼̱͖̹̘̘͎̻̖̝͆͗̆́͂̀̓̽̐͝.̶̡̩̟̯͙͈̥̲̍̂̓̕.̵͇̪̜̹͙̦̮̭͍̪̺̰̽.̶̢̢̧̹̦̬̞̬͇̲̼̙̥̂̏͠ͅ.̷̨̣̞͔̬̼̀̽͠ͅ.̵̼̺̥̠̞͓̖͓̘̋͗̐̀͠.̵̢̧̨̡̩̙͉̫̠̪͖̟̈͊̇̊̿͑̋̚.̷̛͓͈͖̻͉̐̎̍̍̈́͒̃ͅ.̴̢̰̲͔̑͒͊̅̅͐̽̀̌̓̾̚̚ͅ.̶̘̥̐̍.̶͎͙̝͎̭͚͂̎̽̈́͌̎̐͊.̵̡̛̹̞̼̈́̔̄͑.̵̤͓͍̙̰̭̬̳̹̼̦̲̯̘͌̉̔̓̍͗̊̅̈̾̉̋.̴̰̫̗͋̈͐̀̆̿̓.̴̢̧̠͉̣͚̭͙̮͒̋ͅ.̸͉͚̼̳͖̥̹͈̝̲̱͙̈́̅́́̈̊́̐̔͋̾͛̑̀͠.̵̮̥͕͓͚͖̺̩̖̦̳̳̼̔̄̃͗̅̿̑͑̓͑̉͒̔̅̋.̸̯̗͖͉̣̖̫̗͕͋͜͝.̷̧̲͌̏.̸͇͂́͗̀͘.̴̼͈͕͖̳̬̹̳̃͐̈̎̀̐̒͌͂̉̈̈͜.̸̧̙̗͖̳͖̣͇̖͒̆̿̆͗͌̓̐̈́́̔̈́̚͘͜͝.̶̡͇̙͍̜͖͕̳̮̺͓̩͊́́̉.̵̛̟̞̣͍͓̯̰̪̆̒͑̀̍̈́̐̕.̵̢͚̒̿̈.̸̱̝͙̟͇̈̀̈́̋̿͜.̷̰̬͍̠̟̼͌̐̈͛̇͛̒̀̏̇̄.̶̡̛͖͈̞͕̥̗̣̈́̀̍̑́̑͊̈́̔̅̌͜ͅ.̶̟̼̠͈̜͒̾͜͜.̶̧̨͕̻̙͈͍̬̜̲̖̥̤̣͔̌͆̑̏̉̈́̊̈́.̸͉̟̦͔̬͓̙̹̾̽̽͆̐̃̌.̷̢͙̫̄̄̿͜.̸̡̺̺̗̩͍̉͒͗̏̌͋̆̿͘̕͘̕͜ͅ.̵̢̧͈̠͍͕͉͕͎̣̦̬̦̖̆̈͝.̵̛̖̰̱̘̱͖͒͌̾̾́̏̅̉̃̃̏̃͝͝ͅ.̸͇̼̳̞̍̽̇.̸͙̪̾.̴̧̡̧̞͎̦̜̱͍̰͔͙̲̄̽͌͜͜͝.̷̨̣̖̱͚͖͎͙̹͖͆͑̔͆̋͌̿̍̍͋͜.̸̗̀́͋́̐̿̇̈́̈́̂̕͘͜.̵̢̧̨̧̤͍͔̝͍̜̞̰̩̤̍́̏̈́͂̀̔̚͠.̵̛̣͙͉̩̤̬̆̀͊͊̓́̉͌̊̕͜͠͝͠.̸̧͔̞̦̟̤̼̟̦͈͍̩̗̿͋̔̑́͜.̴̧̻͎̣̥̜͈̟̆̈́̋̅̓͝.̵̖̈́̋̌̽͝.̶̲̊͐̏̿̀̈̈́̅̌̍.̸̯͕̗̲̭͍̺̞̭͍͍͚̭́͒̈̐̿̿What was he thinking about again? Forgetting...someone? Ford shook his head, he didn't have time for this! He needed to focus on finding Shermies one and only Grandchild!

He sighed as he looked up from the computer as it run final calculations and looked around...

Wendy Corduroy was sleeping on the couch, thankfully her family had been spared, but her house was wrecked... they were living here until it was fixed...not that it mattered, Wendy refused to leave until Dipper was found...

He often hear her mutter under her breath, 'He saved my life...wouldn't even give him one pity...what's wrong with me?...so stupid...'

Pacifica Northwest was lying on the ottoman, her parents were dead..she didn't seem too broken up over that...despite the destruction of her mansion her fortune was intact- apparently her father died before investing in some 'weirdness bond' or something -but she couldn't care less about that...all she wanted was to find Dipper...

And Stan...he was still giving him nasty looks as he drunk coffee. Far as Stan was concerned, What happened to Dipper was FORD's fault...he refused to leave the Shack until he was found, and if Ford Didn't like it he would have to physically throw him out...which wasn't impossible- Ford knew many spells and had access to the odd technology -but Ford couldn't bring himself to do it...for Stan also blamed himself...

If he had just trusted others...maybe done that Cipher wheel instead...things may have gone Different...

Well, that changed today! The algorithm would finally be fisnished soon and Dipper would be found and...RELATIVELY safe...

He began to warm up the portal- with Bill Gone, there wasn't any danger opening one anymore -he never saw Slenderman enter...and accidentally snap off an important relay...

He gave a mock look of shock, **"Oops."** He giggled as she sat back and got ready to watch the show...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
